


Found

by RetroactiveCon



Series: Hold Tight to What You Love [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Leonard Snart Has a Heart, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: The Rogues come to him in ones and twos.
Series: Hold Tight to What You Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571482
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180





	Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



> I wanted to do more with the Rogues in this 'verse. This one is mostly just to sort out some headcanons - there's more with Len (and hopefully the Rogues) in the works. I hope you enjoy!

The Rogues come to him in ones and twos. 

First it’s Shawna, shadowing Lisa and looking absolutely terrified. She can’t be more than twenty-two or twenty-three—a baby, the same age as his sister. Leonard sees the haunted look in her eyes and the too-sharp angles of her face and realizes he knows her story too well to ask what happened. It’s the same thing he’s been trying to keep Lisa safe from all her life. 

The first month Shawna is there, he and Mick take a bigger-than-usual haul from their target. When he asks for the larger share, Mick quibbles because he knows it’s expected of him, but he lets him have it. The next week, when Lisa goes for her hormone check, Leonard brings Shawna with them. She gapes and fights him and protests that it’s too much, so he jerks a thumb at the news where they’re still discussing his heist and promises, “I can cover it.”

(It’s a foolish move, and it almost ends him up in Iron Heights. Thankfully, not only do he and Mick stay in the clear, but so do Lisa and Shawna.)

After Shawna, it’s Sam and Rosa, coming back with apologies for the mistake that almost got all three of them sent to Iron Heights. Leonard wants to hold a grudge, but Shawna takes to Rosa the same way she took to Lisa, and he can’t turn them away then. Shawna has had too few friends in her life, and damnit, Sam and Rosa aren’t nearly as bad as he’d wanted to believe. 

Then it’s Mark, all stormy fury and pain as deep as the sea. He rages into Leonard’s life and just…stays there, no matter how hard Leonard tries to shake him. After a while, Leonard decides to let him. It’s clear Clyde was his life, and without his little brother to look after, he’s adrift. Leonard gently nudges him toward Sam, who’s in dire need of an older-brother figure to keep him in line, and watches with satisfaction as Mark’s anger calms bit by bit. The pain lingers—that won’t go away, Leonard could have warned him—but the burning desire for revenge fades and doesn’t return. 

Axel arrives on a freezing winter’s night—well, ‘arrives’ is a generous word. Leonard finds them curled in the entryway of the run-down grocery store at the end of the block, shivering every time the door opens. They’re the size of a malnourished sparrow; it takes no energy at all to lift them up and carry them a block and a half to a safe house. By the time they’re properly conscious, Leonard has them swaddled in blankets and has made them a thin broth to warm them up. He puts them to bed in the spare room but wakes up with them curled against his side like a kitten. After that, there’s really no question of letting them stay. 

Hartley is the last to arrive, and he does so grudgingly. Leonard bumps into him at a karaoke night with Mick and Lisa (Lisa’s idea, of course); one thing leads to another and they end up having an hour-long talk about abusive parents and partners. Hartley shows no inclination to come back to the safe house with him, but Leonard extends an open invitation to find him if he needs to talk. After about a week, Hartley seeks him out, sobbing and caught in a flashback. He’s calm and about to leave when Axel appears, clutching handfuls of sweets and drawn by the crying. Leonard pretends to leave them alone (he supervises from the adjacent room, but they needn’t know that) and when all is said and done, Hartley stays. 

It takes Lisa, smirking slightly, to make Leonard realize that he’s accrued more of a family than he ever had growing up. Albeit, this isn’t always a good thing (the magnitude of his heists has been increasing at roughly the same rate as the grocery bill) and it involves late-night comfort and no small number of fights, but when he surveys his massive found family, he can’t help feeling he’s finally found a place he can belong.


End file.
